


Hands Speak Louder Than Words

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bribery, Coercion, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Just one last time," Horace pleads, trailing his fingers on the desk as he comes around to Dumbledore's chair.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Speak Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for HP May Madness 2016.

"Can I help you, Horace?" Dumbledore asks, not bothering to raise his eyes from the parchment on his desk. 

"I thought we should talk about my taking a position here again at Hogwarts."

"I was under the impression you had already agreed."

"Well, mostly, yes..." Horace trails off as he approaches Dumbledore's desk. "The thing is, I still feel I need a little convincing."

"Is that so?" Dumbledore finally lifts his gaze, eyes twinkling in amusement. 

"Just one last time," Horace pleads, trailing his fingers on the desk as he comes around to Dumbledore's chair.

"Oh, Horace," Dumbledore sighs affectionately as he pushes aside his robes and undoes Horace's trousers. "What am I to do with you?"

"That," Horace gasps as Dumbledore grips his hard cock. "Just that."

Dumbledore strokes his aching prick, slow at first and then quicker, picking up the pace as Horace shudders and gasps. 

"So close," Horace moans, hands gripping the edge of the desk. 

Dumbledore gives one final rough pull and Horace comes with a groan, his sticky seed spilling over Dumbledore's hand and onto the floor. 

"So you'll take the position then?" Dumbledore asks calmly, wandlessly casting a cleaning spell. 

"Yes, yes," Horace replies as he tucks himself back into his trousers. "I suppose so."

"I trust you can see yourself out," Dumbledore says dismissively, turning his attention back to the papers on his desk.

Horace nods slowly as he makes his way to the door. 

"Oh and Horace?" Dumbledore calls out, a smile spreading across his face, "My office is always open to you, whenever the time and whatever the need."


End file.
